Tracking Heidi
by AimeexLauren
Summary: Demetri wants to tell Heidi how much he has loved her - ever since he first laid eyes on her. Whats the point in being the best tracker in the world if the one person you love doesn't know? SulpiciaDoesntApprove Volturi Competition.


**Tracking Heidi**

**Volturi Fanfic Contest**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:**_I wrote this as a one shot for the Volturi Fanfic contest. Hope you enjoy (:_

_**Author:**__ AimeexLauren_

_**Title: **__Tracking Heidi_

_**Prompt Word: **__Red_

_**Characters:**__ Demetri, Heidi, Aro, Jane_

_**Genre:**__ Romance_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Short Summary: **__Demetri wants to tell Heidi how much he has loved her - ever since he first laid eyes on her. Whats the point in being the best tracker in the world if the one person you love doesn't know?_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One - Two Ways  
**

I pressed my back against the stone cold walls of the Volterra castle and stared into the sunset. Another end to another day. To a human the Italian air would hold a slight chill but I no longer feel the cold.

I haven't felt the cold in over four hundred years.

I tore my eyes off the colourfull sky to stare up towards the window; second from the top, fourth from the left.

_Her_ window.

I played with the red ball that was in my hand and threw it at the wall opposite.

It bounced back and I threw it again. Each thump against the south facing wall was like the rhythm of a heartbeart

Duh dum. Duh dum. Duh dum.

When she was around I felt half human. Like the air I breathed in was becuase I needed it and like my stone still heart thumped erratically like a teenager in love.

That's what I was.

Hopelessly in love with the beautiful vampire with luscious mahogony hair and blood red eyes.

_Heidi._

I continued to throw the ball in the rhythmic fashion over and over again until one time it didn't bounce back. I knew who had caught it after all I was the worlds most talented tracker for a reason. I could tell where anyone was, anywhere in the world at anytime.

It was Felix.

"Heidi will be back later." Felix said and I fought back a smile. I had kept this love a secret since she came into my life.

Two hundred years, seven months and twenty-six days ago.

So that I could do my duty and honor my master, so that I punished the guilty. But what if I was tired of the fight? That I didn't want it? What if I wanted love?

"Great." I replied and Felix threw the ball towards me.

"Come on, i'll challenge you to a game of Halo to pass the time." Felix said and I picked myself up off the ground. Felix wasn't the brightest vampire I knew but he certaintly had a large heart, that's what made him my best friend. I looked up once again to her window before following him inside the castle building.

"Beat you again!" Felix called and I put the controller down on the table. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, just to where Heidi was.

She was in Florence.

Not far away at all.

Not long to go until i'd get to see her.

I couldn't fight the smile that curled onto my lips.

"Why are you smiling? I just beat you again." Felix asked confused. I looked up to the brute and shrugged.

"Nothing in particular." I mumbled as I closed my eyes,he growled. Felix hated secrets. I smirked and placed my hands behind my head.

"If you must know I was thinking about beating you in a rematch tomorrow." I lied casually and he relaxed. I heard him start up a conversation with Afton who had just entered the room before starting to daydream, pulling out some of my favourite memories.

The starring actress was of course Heidi.

_"No way Demetri! Romeo and Juliett has got to be the greatest love story written." Heidi protested, her perfectly curved lips pulled into a smile as she tugged on my arm._

_"Actually, it's a tragedy and not a romance." I pointed out and she clucked her teeth._

_"Alright then, what is it about Romeo that you have such an aversion too?" she asked and I shrugged._

_"I don't know. Maybe it's his dimwittedness. After all he thinks that the love of his life is dead and he takes the news without checking himself properly. It's as if he wants to die." I said and it was silent._

_"Would you die for love?" she whispered and my still heart panged. Of course i'd die for love. I'd die for __**her**__ because she is my love._

_"Of course I would."_

_"Well, if you found out the love your life was dead what would you do?" she pressed. The thought of no Heidi was pure excruciating pain. She was my life. If anything happened to her then there would be nothing worth living for._

_"Ok, I see your point."_

_"Yess! Once again Heidi wins!" she exclaimed and she hugged me tight. I buried my nose into her hair inhaling as much scent as possible._

"Heidi's back. Let's eat." Felix said shaking my arm. How did I not track the rest of her journey? I lept from the sofa and Felix gave me an odd look.

"I never knew you were _that_ thirsty." he said in disbelief as I walked out of the door. I walked with such impatience that I once again was not paying attention to my tracking ability as I headed towards the turret. I ran staright into someone knocking us both to ground and as I looked up to start having a go at them it turned out to be my angel.

"Heidi, i'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention..." I mumbled as I pulled her to her feet. She shook the hair out of her face.

"No problem Demetri, I have schedualed our next literature debate for tomorrow afternoon." she smiled and I laughed. Her violet contacts were dissolving slowly so more and more crimson popped through. Her eyes were beautiful.

"I look forward to it but Heidi isn't the turret this way?" I asked twirling her around, she laughed. The sound I was so attuned too still made me lose my train of thought.

"Yes, I just need to get something from my room." she said while twirling back around. I watched as each flick of hair settled back into place as if never disturbed.

"I'll wait for you here." I said and she nodded. She dissappeared off behind me and I watched her leave. I still stared in that direction when she was gone.

"It's rude to stare." a sudden voice said and I jumped. I turned around to face Marcus. I bowed to him.

"I'm just waiting for Heidi." I mumbled and he gave a stern nod.

"You have a very intense realtionship." he said and panic set in. Did he know? I'd kept this a secret so that it wouldn't effect my duty and to protect Heidi. Marcus approached me slowly.

"It's not all about power Demetri, follow your heart. I know how you feel and how she feels but I can't say, that's cheating. But I can give you a hint, her smile." he patted my back gently and walked in the direction Heidi left. Her smile? Her smile lit up a room.. Like a lamp lighting up the dark.

"Heidi."

"Master Marcus." Heidi said quietly. I turned around to see the beauty bowing to the frail vampire who had just given the longest speech I had ever heard.

"You ready?" I asked and her smile was large. As I stared into her eyes I wondered whether she loved me back. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and she nodded.

"Yes, i'm ready oh mighty tracking lord." she laughed. I bowed down to her and took her arm linking it in my own. The bracelet I bought her years ago hung on her dainty wrist.

A sliver chain with a red heart.

My heart was hers.

I stared at the heart as we walked.

Did this love go two ways?


End file.
